Back to the Basics
by XxBatgirlxxNightwingxX
Summary: The young Justice team is now a band 4 years after Barbara's accident. What happens when Connor and M'gann receive a package from the past? Can the team continue to be a band or will they have to go back to the basics?


**Hey everybody! So I just got a laptop, so I'll be able to write a hell of a lot more than I have lately. (Which has been pretty much nothing at all). So each of my previous stories hasn't really gone anywhere, but I plan on changing that now. So please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **(Y)(O)(U)(N)(G)***(J)(U)(S)(T)(I)(C)(E)**

 **Dick and Wally's Apartment**

 **[July 17, 2015 9:45 PM]**

 **Dick's POV**

 _I wake up every evening_

 _With a big smile on my face_

 _And it never feels out of place_

 _And you're still probably working_

 _At a nine to five pace_

 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

"Hey, dude!" Wally yells as he throws open the apartment door. "Whatcha working on?"

I sigh as I put down my guitar and stand up. Wally always ends up interrupting me when I'm working on a new song. How does that always happen? Okay, wait a minute. I should probably tell you who I am, who Wally is, and how we got here. My name is Richard Grayson, but you're not allowed to call me that. You get to call me Dick. Wally is my best friend. We've been best friends since I was nine. We've known each other for 10 years. Wally is a year older than me, and I am the youngest in our group of friends. Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to be in a band, no matter what I was doing.

My band is called the Stealth Invaders. We all used to be vigilante proteges, but we left that business after one of our team members had a terrible accident. We didn't want t be involved in anything dangerous like that again after that. I'm the lead singer in our band. Wally is our lead guitarist. Our friend Megan is on the keyboard and her boyfriend, Connor is on the drums. They have been dating almost as long as I have known them. Megan I've known Megan and Connor just as long as I've known Wally. We all met as a part of a vigilante protege team. Megan is actually and alien from Mars who has telekinesis, shape shifting and density shifting powers, among others. Connor has the same powers as Superman, just a little weaker. Wally has super speed, and I am a master martial artist.

We all have stage names that are also our previous vigilante names. Even though we are a platinum level band, nobody knows our actual names. At all of our public appearances, we all we wear masks. The only one who doesn't have to wear a mask is Megan. Because she can shape shift, she has created a special face just for the public band appearances. Whenever, we go out to do things that the public doesn't know about, we can wear civies and not have to wear masks.

A few years ago, when our friend's accident happened, we decided that we were going to stop being vigilantes. It was then that I suggested that those of us who could should form a band. That was 4 years ago. Shortly after we formed our band, we rose to the top of the charts when a big name artist found our music and told the world about us. After that we were signed by the biggest label and since then, we have released 3 albums.

Anyway, now that you have all of our background information, we can go back to my apartment.

"Were you writing a new song?" Wally asks as he puts his bag down. Wally still goes to school because he wants to be prepared in case anything ever happens to the band. I think it's smart, but I won't ever have to worry about that. My father is Bruce Wayne and he is a multimillionaire.

"Um, well, I was. And then you stormed through the door like a dinosaur and broke my concentration." Wally's always doing stuff like this. He doesn't have any regard for other people and what they're doing. He thinks that he's the most important person in the world and that everything revolves around him. But Wally's Wally. You can't yell at him for being him. Besides, he has a girlfriend who puts up with him. "So, what were you doing that you come in at ten o'clock at night?" I ask. I know that he was with Artemis, but he refuses to admit that he actually has a girlfriend. Nobody knows that he has a girlfriend, and Wally thinks that even I don't know. But come on! I'm the fucking protege to Batman! I know everything. You can't hide anything from me.

"Um, I was, uh, at a … a club. With, uh, some of, um, some of the guys," Wally stutters. It is so funny when he tries to lie and tel me that he wasn't with his girlfriend. Wally is a terrible liar. He so terrible, I'm surprised that none of our other friends know that he has a girlfriend. They can usually see right through his lies. Maybe it's the fact that Wally is so obnoxious and loud, that it's almost impossible to imagine that somebody could put up with him.

"A club?" I question. "Really? Are you sure you weren't with a girl? Or possibly a girlfriend?" This is gonna be good. I should really record this. Maybe the others will realize that Wally's been lying about his girlfriend for almost two years now.

"Um, yeah. A club. No doubt about it. Definitely a club. With lots and lots of hot girls," Wally says just a little too fast. But I won't push it anymore. I can tell that he's getting uncomfortable. I may like messing with people, but not to the point where it's mean.

"Okay," I say. "Well, anyway, I'm going to go back to writing. I want to have this finished for our collab session tomorrow." I settle back onto the couch I'm sitting on and Wally heads off to his room at the back of the apartment. My room is directly across from his so I'll have to be kinda quiet when I head back there later. For now, I can stay out here and it won't bother him at all. There are four rooms between the living room and our bedrooms in the back. The the bathroom, the den, and two guest rooms. Our apartment is so big, it could be considered a house. But when you have two platinum level artists living in the same space, you kind of have to have a lot of space. Across from the living room is a large office that is so big that it could be two rooms. Which works because we both use the space for our offices. When you walk through the front door, to the left is the kitchen, to the right is the dining room, and straight ahead is the rest of the apartment. In the corner of the living room is a sliding door to a balcony outside. The balcony is so big, that we can fit a whole patio table set out there. Right between each of our rooms is a laundry room so we don't have to share with the rest of our floor. Each of our bedrooms has a bathroom, which is really nice, because then we don't have to share one, and the other bathroom can be clear for when we have guests over.

But anyway, just as I have finished settling back onto the couch, my phone rings and I sigh. My phone is in the kitchen and I have to get up. I get up and head to the kitchen to pick up my phone when I realize that the ring-tone isn't just any ordinary ring-tone, it's the ring-tone I have set for emergencies. And not just any emergencies, superhero emergencies. And I haven't heard that ring-tone in four years. I cautiously answer the phone and start heading back to Wally's room _very_ quickly. "Hello?" I ask. "Who is this?"

"Dude! You have to get over here _right_ away. There's something that you _really_ need to see. It's really urgent. It can't wait," a voice hurriedly says. A voice that I recognize as Connor's.

"Um, What is so urgent that you're calling me at ten o'clock at night? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't use this anymore?" I say as I walk into Wally's room. I walk over to Wally and start to shake him awake.

"Well," Connor says. "It's more like I didn't make this decision. More like something got sent to my apartment that you needed to be called for. So you need to come over right away. And bring the Wall-man with you. Hurry." And with that Connor hung up just as Wally wakes up.

"Dude, what's going on? I just fell asleep!" Wally groans. I hate waking him up, especially since I haven't had to in four years.

"Well, we kinda need to go to Connor's apartment, RIGHT NOW!" I yell. Mind you, I don't like to yell. But if Connor called us this late at night _and_ used the emergency phone, something is wrong. And that means that we need to hurry. Wally sits straight up at this and stares at me. He has this look in his eye that I know he knows that something is wrong.

"Did Connor use-?" "Yep." "Did he say-?" "Nope." "And we have to-?" "Yep. Right now." "Alright, alright," Wally says as he gets out of bed. "Do we have to wear our, you know, _uniforms_?"

"I don't know," I say. "Connor didn't say anything about anything. Only that something was delivered to him, otherwise he wouldn't have called. I didn't really like the sound of his voice. It really put me on edge," I say as I put n my motorcycle jacket and grab my helmet. Riding is the fastest way to get to Connor's apartment, especially since it's across town. "Hey, Wally?" I call into his bathroom. "I'll meet you there, okay? Hurry!" And with that I head out to my motorcycle.

 **Connor and Megan's Apartment**

 **[July 17, 2015 10:03 PM]**

 **Connor's POV**

"Connor? Connor, where are you?" Megan calls from the bedroom. Megan is my girlfriend of five years now. We've been living together for the last three. We live in an apartment on the North side of Gotham far away from the rest of our band. I mean, it's not like we don't like them, and its not like we don't want to be near them, it's just that we want a little privacy from the rest of the world. I mean, we haven't told anyone yet, but we got engaged a month ago. I mean, just as an example. Anyway, back to the present.

"I'm in the kitchen! I'm making dinner for you tonight," I call back to her. "Why don't you come here? Come give me a kiss?" Megan and I have a good life together. We're both in the band. We're engaged, and we live together. I can't imagine not being with her.

A little while later, over dinner, Megan and I start talking about what we are going to do once we get married. "Megan, I don't know," I say. "What about when we have kids? What then? We'll have to leave the band then."

"No we won't," she says. "They can grow up as part of the band. There are plenty of other artists who take their kids with them on tour! We can do the same thing!" I can tell that Megan really wants to stay with the band, even when we have kids. But I want them to grow up like any other normal kid.

"But, I," I start to say, but suddenly I'm cut off by the doorbell. Megan and I look at each other. Now I'm kind of worried, nobody can get in the building unless the get buzzed in or they have a key. And our neighbors don't ever come to talk to us. I get up after Megan nods at me to go get the door. I would prefer that she go. If something bad were to be at the door, she would be more likely to hold up in a fight while I go to get help. But that isn't likely. I mean, we haven't had to deal with that in four years.

I open the door, but no one is there. I look out into the hall, but it's empty, so I look down, and there's a package sitting at my feet. It doesn't have any labels or markings or anything, so I cautiously pick it up and carry it into the kitchen. I look at Megan with a questioning look in my eyes. She nods back at me, so I open the box and pull out something that I haven't seen in a very long time.

 **Hey everyone! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please (But no rude comments please. They are unacceptable). I will not have a regular update schedule. I will update as often as I can, So in 2 weeks, updating will slow down. Thanks! Have a wonderful day!**

 **\- XxBatgirlxxNightwingxX**


End file.
